The embodiments herein relate generally to devices that can be configured to prevent theft of portable metal objects.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, backflows assemblies and T-meters were being stolen off of fire hydrants at an astounding pace. These stolen assemblies are becoming extremely costly for developers and construction projects, which add to construction costs. The prior art includes, U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,341 issued to Funderburk; European Patent Application 2,369,258 filed by Cappellari; U.K. Patent 2,410,544 issued to Simpson; European patent application 1,046,866 filed by Correia; U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,175 issued to Carter; U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,158 issued to Goarin; European Patent Application 1,921,395 issued to Forestan; International Bureau Patent application 2008/104700 filed by Testa; European patent application 2010/0194899 filed by Cappelari; U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,264 issued to Walters; U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,195 issued to Amr; U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,281 issued to Barnett; Australian patent application 2006/101008 filed by Fisher; U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,017 filed by Teahan; U.S. Pat. No. 7,707,798 filed by Cullinan; U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,500 issued to Strelow; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,655 issued to Funderburk
One primary theory for backflow preventers involved a series of swing check valves in parallel as shown in the Funderburk references. However, these valves could be tampered with and stolen as metal theft would increase in frequency in the generation between Funderburk's valves and embodiments of the present invention. Strelow points out that in undersea valves in the North Atlantic Ocean, valves have been placed in cases closed with latches, however, these cages provided easy access to the valve, because theft in that environment is unlikely.
While the concept of an enclosure to protect a temporary backflow preventer attached to a fire hydrant is without precedent, there are some other theories of protecting metal from theft in other fields. For instance in both Cappellari references (collectively Cappellari), Correia, Fisher, and Testa an enclosure is used to cover an HVAC device with a door that can be used to access the device without disrupting the rest of the enclosure. In Simpson, a radiator cover has an access panel to accomplish the same function as the door in Cappellari and Correia. In Goarin, mesh is used to improve airflow in such a structure. In Forestan, ventilation fins are used to improve airflow in such a structure.
Cappellari, Simpson, Correia, Fisher and Correia do not teach a system that can accommodate an appliance which is designed to be raised from a perpendicular surface, as opposed to being immediately adjacent to the perpendicular surface. Likewise, these references relate to permanent structures, not temporary structures that relate to temporary piping.
The perpendicular surface need not be the ground as in Cappellari, Simpson, and Correia. For instance, in Carter, the enclosure is attached to a wall to protect a wall mounted air conditioner. Embodiments of the present invention solve this problem with legs.
Where the permanent structures prevent theft, they do not provide a user the ability to move the structure and metal to another location. Walters, Cullinan and Teahan teach a portable shelter for an air conditioner that utilizes a series of wheels or screens to block sun from the air conditioner. To the contrary, Barnett teaches a detachable shield that increases the heat within the enclosure for the purpose of heating a heat pump. However, none of these structure can offer a theory of preventing metal theft. Temporary structures are interested in protection from the elements and not from thieves.
The scope to which these enclosures can be modified is exemplified in Amr, which discusses mechanical and electrical changes that can be made to an air conditioner enclosure that can accommodate a split vapor compression system. However, there is no theory of how to accommodate a temporary system or an elevated system.